Unfrozen and Aroused
by WizMonCruWil
Summary: I have wanted to get back to writing a Frozen fic for a long time, but I didn't always know how it was going to work. I think I have found a happy medium. Introducing twists on the original Frozen film and the Once Upon a Time series. Elsa, Anna, Kristoff love triangle. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Awaken the Princess

**Chapter 1: Awaken the Princess**

The landscape was strangely silent as Elsa buried her face in her hands, curled up on her knees on the hard ice. The blizzard had ceased in her despair. Anna was dead... by her own hand... she would never see her sister again.

Behind her, she heard the clang of a sword being unsheathed. Ah. So Hans was here to kill her. Somewhere, in the back of her mind, she had suspected as much, ever since the dungeon. She closed her eyes, waiting for the end.

Suddenly, she heard a plaintive cry of "No!" - almost like an echo, the echo from a ghost. The sound of ice crystallizing or cracking, she wasn't sure which. Another clang, followed by a grunt and then...

More silence.

Elsa opened her eyes, turned her head. Her azure orbs grew big as she realized her savior was...

"ANNA!"

The Queen leapt to her feet, staring and trembling at the perfectly craved ice statue that had once been her sister. Her sister, who had until moments ago been alive and well. Of course Hans had been lying. Elsa whimpered. "No... no... please, no..." Her hands shook as they fearfully reached out to cup Anna's face. Elsa's face crumpled. "Oh, Anna!" With heaving, wracking sobs, she threw herself prostrate over her sister's body. The sobs dissolved into hiccups and then, overcome, Elsa cupped Anna's face in her hands and kissed her ice-cold lips.

For a moment, there was nothing. Then...

Anna suddenly felt warmer - slightly, at first, and then the sensation started to spread. Her lips felt lukewarm, then soft to the touch. Curious, Elsa's tongue flicked out to tickle Anna's mouth, and when the lips parted, granting entrance, Elsa deepened the kiss. When she felt heated, gentle hands encircle her waist, she knew.

Elsa wrenched out of the kiss with a small POP! to find Anna, red-faced and smiling, staring back at her. "Anna!" she beamed. The sisters hugged.

"Oh, Elsa..."

"You sacrificed yourself for _me_?"

Anna squeezed her hands. "I love you."

Behind them, Olaf gasped. "An act of true love will thaw a frozen heart!"

Elsa smiled curiously to herself. "Love will thaw..." she mused. "Love! Of course! Love!"

Anna gasped as the ice around them started to melt away, evaporate up into the atmosphere. Relieved, the sisters embraced and kissed again.


	2. Chapter 2: Awaken the Queen

**Chapter 2: Awaken the Queen**

It had been scary and new, but exhilarating, for the royal sisters of Arendelle to embark on an intimate, romantic relationship. Yet, against all odds, they were to be married within the week.

Now, if only the Queen could find the Princess and her bride-to-be.

She started off her search in the most logical place: the stablehouse, which now hosted Kristoff Bjorgman - the new Arendelle Ice Master and Deliverer - and his reindeer, Sven. When meeting Anna's closest friend, an envious Elsa had feared that there was something more going on between the pair. But it seemed to be only platonic.

Entering the barn, Elsa now called. "Kristoff? Where's Anna?"

There was no sign of him, except for Sven, who tilted his head up questioningly inside his stall. Elsa sighed. "Don't be coy - answer me!"

That got him. Kristoff finally appeared from around the corner, passing a bucket of carrots to Sven. "Easy, Sven, she can't help being bossy."

Elsa sent him a bemused frown. "I'm not bossy. I'm the Queen."

"Isn't that the Queen's job? Bossing people around?" Kristoff cracked.

She huffed. "Don't change the subject, Kristoff! Where's Anna?"

Kristoff frowned in confusion. "Isn't she in the palace?"

"If she were, would I be here?" Elsa volleyed back, quickly becoming annoyed. He was hiding something, she could sense it.

Her instincts proved true. Kristoff's eyes darted about for just a fraction, and he took off his hat. "She had... errands to run. We need more... frosting. For the cake. Yeah, she was concerned you guys weren't going to have enough, I tried to tell her it would be fine, but brides... perfectionists."

"Frosting? There _is_ no frosting!" Elsa scoffed.

"Exactly! She's taking care of that," Kristoff grinned.

"No, I mean that's a _lie_!"

Kristoff's confidence faltered, stretching out an awkward silence. His eyes flitted down to her chest for just a second, and it oddly made Elsa blush. She shook her head to clear it. "Talk, reindeer man! What is going on here?" she snapped.

"Elsa! Relax..." Kristoff smiled easy, before slipping an arm around her waist. Elsa cocked an eyebrow as he pulled her close.

"What are you... Mmmm..." Her voice was cut off as Kristoff's lips swooped down and captured hers in a steamy kiss. Oh no, this was not going to work. Men! Always thinking seduction worked as a good distraction. But, Elsa admitted as her eyes fluttered shut... Kristoff was a good kisser... almost as good as Anna...

Anna... even as Elsa unconsciously draped her arms about Kristoff's neck, playing absently with his blond hair, the reminder of her sister and her fiancé made her yank free of the kiss. Kristoff's arms held fast about her, as he began to plant wet, open kisses down her face and neck. Elsa instinctively titled her head back with a happy sigh, to grant him better access.

"You're trying to make sure... ooooh... that she wasn't followed," she guessed. In seeming confirmation, Kristoff bit down into her neck, eliciting a moan. "You're trying to delay me," she hissed. She should be peeved, angry even, but Elsa could not be when Kristoff kept touching her like that.

Kristoff's calloused hands groped lower, cupping one arse cheek and then the other. "Wanna see what else I can do?"

"Wh... where did she go, Kristoff?" Elsa panted, her foggy brain rapidly turning to mush. Aroused, and more boldly than she would have been had her wits been about her, Elsa swung her thigh high, raising her leg and hooking it around Kristoff's waist. Their pelvises locked together and she wriggled against him, feeling his stiff erection straining against his pants. Kristoff pushed his lips fiercely against Elsa's kissing her again. "Mmmm... Misthaven?" she guessed again.

"Yessss..." Kristoff hissed. Whether it was an affirmative to her question or pleasure at how he was making her feel, Elsa did not know. Even though she knew she shouldn't, Elsa let any thoughts of her sister and fiancé fall out of her head. Gripping Kristoff's shoulders, she pushed his parka off and to the ground. Queen and ice harvester stumbled backward, falling into a pale of hay. Kristoff quickly pinned Elsa underneath him. Holding his gaze, her blue eyes blackened by lust, Elsa submissively spread her knees. Opened her legs wide. Her womanhood, not hidden by undergarments, lay inviting. She heard Kristoff's pants rustling as they came down. And then...

An engorged, bloated thing slammed into her and she cried out, clamping her legs tightly around his middle so that her heels dug into the skin of his buttocks. Kristoff thrust fast and hard, and Elsa felt the abrasive scraping of hay digging into her skin as they worked up a friction.

All at once, Anna was back in her mind again... it was a much harder thing, to build up friction between their lady parts when they made love... "When?" she moaned. Kristoff seemed to know inherently what she was asking.

"She booked... passage... on a ship... a half an hour... ago," Kristoff growled as she bore down.

Elsa whimpered. Her walls clenched. "KRISTOFF!" she let out a scream, cumming utterly apart in his arms. Another weak slam, two, then with a final grunt, Kristoff ejaculated deep inside her.

He pulled out quickly, like a gentleman, and Elsa hurriedly collected herself. It had been nice to have sex again, to explore her bisexuality by being intimate with a man as well as she had with a woman, but now she was going to find her fiancé and make Kristoff's "distraction" all for naught.

He was zipping up his pants and talking to the stupid reindeer, so she took the opportunity to steal out of the barn.

"All right, all right, Sven, I'm going! Elsa, wait!"

* * *

"Elsa, wait! It's too late!" Kristoff called, as he and the Queen emerged onto the wharf. And indeed, they could both see Anna's ship sailing safely out of the archway that exited the fjord.

Elsa looked stricken. Stupid! What a stupid, stupid, stupid thing for her to do! To let herself be seduced like that! "We have to go after her!"

"No!"

She scoffed, staring at him. "Are you really saying No to your Queen?"

"No, I'm saying no to my best friend's future wife."

_Wife_, Elsa thought giddily, as holding up her skirts, she dashed away. _Anna, I'm coming. I will find you. _


End file.
